


The Reaping of Sandor Clegane

by Crossroads_To_Westeros



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Episode: s02e09 Blackwater, Grim Reapers, I’m so sorry, Moving On, One Shot, Other, POV Sandor, Reaper Sansa Stark, Reapers, Reapings, Sandor dies, Short One Shot, Spirit Guides, the battle of blackwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 21:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14222370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossroads_To_Westeros/pseuds/Crossroads_To_Westeros
Summary: Sandor Clegane gets fatally wounded during the Battle of Blackwater. When he slips away from the world, a beautiful reaper comes to guide him.





	The Reaping of Sandor Clegane

_Imagine in a different world, the Battle of Blackwater still happens, but the Starks never existed. And Sansa is a Reaper who doesn’t meet Sandor until his end._

<><>

“Any man dies with a clean sword, I’ll rape his fucking corpse!”

Despite watching Stannis’ ships get blown to oblivion with green wildfire, Sandor was still ready for more Hell to come. All men secretly crave carnage, and anyone who says otherwise, is lying. As long as he stays far away from anymore fire, then he’ll be fine.

He had slashed his way through no problem, but when he saw a man on fire coming at him, he froze. The man was taken down by an arrow and when Sandor turned to look for the archer, a pain shot through his throat from behind. He couldn’t make a sound, but when he felt around for what it could be, he realized it was an arrow.

He thought about breaking both ends off to get it out, and that’s exactly what he did. One he pulled it out, he pressed his hand over the bleeding wound, but there was no saving him. Sandor Clegane. Famous throughout Westeros as ‘The Hound’, killing machine and Kingsguard to King Joffrey, gets taken down by an arrow of all things. Sandor dropped to his knees and his vision started to blur.

When he looked up, he saw a girl walking towards him. A tall pretty thing with long red hair, dressed in a spotless white gown, despite all the mess. She looked like an Angel, if there were such a thing. Why would something so beautiful, be walking around in the middle of all of this? He tried to wave at her, get her to leave before she gets hurt, but he was too weak. And it seems no one else noticed her. He managed a groan before falling forward onto his stomach, all movements ceasing completely.

<><>

Sandor’s eyes opened and the battle was still raging. He groaned and stood up, wondering if he had passed out. Had he imagined his death? Did the burning man make him pass out and dream that he got hit with the arrow?

He looked around and that’s when his eyes landed on his body. “What the fuck?” He muttered, and that’s when he saw her. The same girl he saw before passing it out, standing before him. They stared at each other for a moment before he asked “What’s going on?”

The girl said “You were killed in battle, Ser Sandor. Your fight is over, and I’ve come to take you away from here.”

He frowned and said “I am no Ser, girl.” Before giving her a quick once over. When his eyes landed on her pretty blue ones, he smirked and said “And I’d like to see you try.”

The girl didn’t smile or laugh, she only stepped closer and said “My name is Sansa. I come to the dead and the dying, and I guide their souls to where they are meant to go.”

“And where is my soul meant to go, Sansa?”

Sansa shook her head and said “I can’t tell you. But you have to come with me. There’s nothing left for you here, Sandor.”

Sandor looked around at the men still fighting. Joffrey was nowhere to be seen, probably ran off like a coward, back to his mother. He sighed and asked “Shouldn’t you be off helping others? All these sorry cunts, and you’re wasting your time on me.”

Sansa said “Others of my kind are here. Take another look.” And when he looked again, sure enough, there were three more. One man, two women, but they were dressed in different colors than Sansa. She said “We can only be seen by the dead or dying. I have another form, but I find this one more...Comforting. I’ve seen many battles before this, and guide men like you all the time.”

He looked back at her and swallowed. He then looked down and asked “So I really am dead?” Before looking back up.

Sansa gave him a sympathetic look and nodded. “Yes. But death isn’t so bad. No more fear, no more pain, or worry. Your troubles are over Sandor, you could be at peace-“

He tossed his head back and laughed upon hearing the word ‘peace’ and when he was finished, he asked “What makes you possibly think that a man like me will get peace, girl? You know nothing about me.”

She said “I know that you are not your brother.”

Sandor’s jaw tightened and he asked “Is he dead?”

Sansa shook her head and said “Unfortunately, no. But I am familiar with his _work_.” Sandor nodded and she sighed. “What you’ve done while you were alive is finished, Sandor. I hold no judgement over your soul, but you are nothing like your brother. You could say otherwise, but you are not him.”

He wanted to be angry and demand that she leave him be, but he felt his anger quickly turn to curiosity. “And what makes you think that?”

Sansa smiled and said “I just know. Trust me.” Then reached out and put her hand on his shoulder. “Come with me, Sandor.”

“And what if I don’t? What if I want to stay here, what then? Hmm? Maybe I don’t want to know where I’ll end up.”

She said “Not knowing is worse. And you could stay if that’s what you truly wanted, you wouldn’t be the first. But I’ve seen what it does to people and trust me, you will regret it.”

Sandor stepped back and turned until his back faced her, and she said “I know you’re afraid. You think you will end up somewhere awful and be punished for your sins, but you won’t know unless you come with me.”

Sandor was thankful that she was allowing him some time to think. She was right, there’s nothing left for him here, just a pile of dead bodies. He never wanted to die for the Lannisters, but it happened, and he can’t change that now. She was also right about him being afraid. He may not be as horrible as Gregor, but he’s no saint. He’s shed plenty of blood over the years during his service, he would deserve punishment.

He wondered what could happened if he chose to stay, and he wished she could tell him what could happen. She says she’s seen what it does, why not tell him? Would he spend his eternity wandering, being lost until it drives him mad? Will it make him angry and violent against the living? But what if he does go and doesn’t get punished for his sins? What if he somehow gets peace?

He rubbed his face with his and when he turned to face her again, he was surprised that she was still standing there. She gets more beautiful every time he looks at her, and it makes him wish he met her while he was alive. He nodded and said “Alright. How do we do this?”

She smiled and reached out for him. “Just take my hand. Walk with me.” He took her small hand in his and took one last look down at his body before looking back up at her. He nodded and they said nothing else before they turned and walked away from the battle, going to whatever fate awaits Sandor Clegane.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always been fascinated with Reapers and what waits for us on the other side. If there’s really a Heaven and a Hell, or whatever, and I wonder how many Reaper AU’s exist in the world. I haven’t written anything for quite awhile, so I tried the bet I could with this :).


End file.
